What Lies Underneath
by nikki95fantasy
Summary: Ichimaru and Hitsugaya can't deny that there's some kind of connection between them. Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

Author: Me! Nicole/Kasumi-chan

Anime: Bleach

Couple: GinxHitsugaya

Rating: Teen

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (whatever you want to call it)

Notes: This is my first attempt at a yaoi fanfiction and I really like this couple (oddly), so reviews would be appreciated alot. Thanks!

* * *

"Oi! Hitsugaya-kun!" A calm, polite voice called out from the very end of the balcony-like hallway. It was an icy winter this year, so he wore a knitted turtleneck under his top.

"What's this '-kun' about?" Hitsugaya Toushirou murmered at the suspicious remark of the 3rd Divison Capitan, Ichimaru Gin.

"Eh? Just showing respect, don't have t' be so angry about it." There was that eerie smile only a person of his sadistic level would use. And those damn fox-like eyes that remained closed, just to keep everyone guessing. There was a second of silence between the two. Hitsugaya just squinted at him, as if to read what he was planning on doing. He kept his guard up. "Anyway, I wanted to invite you to invite you f'r tea at my dorm after the Capitans meeting tomorrow." He approached closer to the younger shinigami and softened his usually scary, threatening expression. However, he wasn't the least bit phased by this change in Gin and stepped back.

"Whatever the reason, Gin, I refuse to be manipulated by you like I've seen you do with others." He said this phrase often, for Ichimaru was always trying to get Hitsugaya in his _dirty work. _He turned his back to the sinister, smiling man and attempted to take a stride, but Gin stopped him with a hand lightly grasping his shoulder. Hitsugaya expectingly turned aroundturned around, a toxicating atmosphere matched with an irritated stare. He looked up at Gin (being vertically challenged, sadly) and crossed his arms. "What the hell-"

He was interupted by passionate lips pressing firmly on his from the bastard in front of him. His cheeks turned to a vauge pink. His eyes widened like an ocean of sea-green water. And he just stood there gaping in shock. Ichimaru had done this before, just to taunt him, but Hitsugaya would come to his senses and wriggle out of Gin's sick amusement. However, this kiss seemed different. It was gentle but stimulated and meaningful, the total opposite of what it usually feels like. This time, Hitsugaya didn't pull back. Instead, he gave in to the man's deep kissing and uncrossed his arms so that he could lace them around Gin's neck. Ichimaru continued, getting on his knees to reach Toushirou's height and digging his hand into his side, while his other arm enclosed on the boy's back. He coated Hitsugaya's mouth with his tounge, as if marking his territory with his own saliva. Hitsugaya closed his in pleasure and confusion.

_Why?_ He thought as he obidently opened his mouth for Gin. _Why can't I resist...this time?_ In his mind, he didn't want to do this, but his body wouldn't budge. Small, icy snow flakes evaporated on his neck, but he paid no attention. He wrapped his arms tighter aound Gin's neck, hinting him to pull his body closer. Although Hitsugaya wasn't aware of the weather change, Ichimaru was. He slowly broke away from Toushirou's grasp and rised from his knees. He wiped the saliva dripping from his mouth onto his sleeve.

"It's snowing." Gin stuck out his hand to feel the gentle falling of snow. Sticky flakes stuck to his lavender-colored hair. Hitsugaya just stood there with a hazy glaze in his eyes, but it quickly wore off quickly. Hitsugaya stumbled back as to where he had tripped himself, but got back up. He shook his head violently, his face returning to that serious, distrustful fashion.

"W-What the hell was that all about?!"

"No reas'n. Why? Ya didn't like it?" He paused at the question, looking down.

"Of...of course I didn't like it!" He said in a harsh whisper, yet still remained looking down. Ichimaru gave an akward chuckle as he progressed closer to the boy. He lifted Hitsugaya's chin and squatted to his level, one eye barely open. Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows at the laugh. Gin extended his neck so close to him, Toushirou could feel his breath stinging his cheek.

"You're such a bad liar"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Notes: Thank you to all who commented! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Gin slowly poured the tea into the cup in front of him, humming an unfamiliar tune. He kneeled quietly and stared at the door, as if he was expecting someone. For some reason, his eyes have been wide open these past few weeks. He seemed weighed down, as if all the terrible things he'd done had finally came back to haunt him. Or maybe it was because he was longing for something he know he couldn't reach. The door cracked open, with the shadow behind it looking almost too familiar.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" He asked the figure. The figure (who was, unsuprisingly, Hitsugaya) slid the door all the way open, arms crossed and head to the side. " I didn't expect you here."

"Of course you didn't!" He exclaimed sarcastically, stepping in and closing the door skillfully with his foot. "And seducing me was all just a misunderstanding."

"Seduce you? Now why would I do that?" He rose to his feet. "But if I did, you coming here means that you were, in-fact, intruiged by me, weren't you?" The expression returned: eyes closed and a wide grin spread over his pale face. He had finally gotten what he was longing for. This gave Hitsugaya chills.

"No!" He replied quickly. Ever since that day, his personality and emotions didn't seem to change at all. He didn't discuss the kiss with anyone, nor did he show any signs of thinking it. He kept it in the back of his mind. Feeling shaken from his thoughts, he twitched at a small yet sharp pain on the tip of his earlobe. Hot, steamy breaths crawling down his spine followed, making him shiver. "G-Gin..."

"Can't I just show my affection for someone?" He said in a serious whisper and continuing to lick and kiss his neck. Hitsugaya let out a short moan.

"It's just...not like you." He tilted his head upward and closed his eyes as Gin tenderly bit the side of his neck. He felt his way to Toushirou's hatori and peeled it off, touching his lush skin as he did it. More moans came from him as Gin continued. His hand traveled freely across Hitsugaya's front, using gentle yet flirtatious touches. Hitsugaya tilted his head down, as if regretting these feelings of his. Finally, he broke the silence. "Why?" His breath taken away by his own growing excitement. "Why are you...acting like this?" They turned to face each other, Gin gripping both his hands. He looked into his eyes and the once utterly-confusing questions became clear.

"Because...I love you..." There was a connection them, a link lying beneath barriers. Gin pulled him closer for a kiss. Their lips met, both moist and soft. Just like, no, even better than the first meaningful kiss they had. A cold breeze swept over as Hitsugaya turned his head to let out a series of harsh coughs. Little puffs of silver air escaped from mouth as he exhaled deeply.

"Are you alright...?" Gin had a worried looked on his face as he continued to hack, his legs quivering. They unlinked hands, and Hitsugaya fell to his knees. It was then that he fell flat on his stomach, a big thump when his head hit the floor, and went unconcious without warning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Notes: Here's chapter 3 (and the final, maybe) for you all! Thank you once again!

* * *

He woke to the smell of _Sencha _surrounding the futon he was rested on. Feeling somewhat calm, somewhat confused he sat up on his knees, shifting his eyes from side to side trying to make things come into focus. Hitsugaya held his head to stop the dizziness that came upon him. He pulled the covers over his bare chest. After awhile, he noticed it was Ichimaru's futon that he was sleeping on. There was no other noises other than his unsteady breathing 

"Why am I at..." His voice was barely audible and unclear. He coughed harshly. "I guess I got a cold." He glanced at small note on the table next to him held by a tea bowl of _Sencha_ that he smelled earlier. Hitsugaya slid the note from under the tea bowl. It read:

_Just got a little cold. You went unconcious yesterday._ _I called you in sick today. Get plenty of rest. Help yourself to food on the counter. Make sure to drink plenty of tea as well. Take a bath, too. I'll be back at 4. Feel better._

_-Ichimaru_

_Well, that explains why I didn't remember, _he thought. Hitsugaya held the tea close to his face and gave it a skeptical look. He set it back down on the note and crawled back under the warm covers. _What is with him...he's acting so nice...maybe too nice. _He wasn't upset _per se, _maybe just shoked at this side of Gin. Hitsugaya laid on his stomach and rubbed his sore neck. It was bitten (to his suprise), starting a trail from the tip of his earlobe to his collar bone.

"Ichimaru" He whispered as he slowly nodded off to sleep, arm sliding off the side of the futon. He was so tired. Tired and confused. Acting like he hated Gin was failing. Was it all just a manipulative plan of his? Or was it for real? Did Gin really love him?

* * *

Gin sat on the floor, being on the other side of the futon close to the wall and stroked the sleeping his snow-white hair. 

_He looks so peaceful. _he thought, gazing at Hitsugaya pure face. His eyes had opened once again, with the same longing, regretful look. Many who passed by him stared and questioned, but he only ignored. They acted like pools of glistening seawater. Wanting, rippling for a reason. But what it was, exactly, was a mystery. Hitsugaya shuffled in his sleep. Using light, circular motions, Gin rubbed his back to the point where he was still. He practially seemed like an expert. _He's so much like a child. _Hitsugaya opened his eyes, sleepily peering at Gin.

"You alright?" He replied with a groan. He wanted to sit up, but Gin placed a hand on his hip before he could attempt to. Hitsugaya twitched. "Don't get up. I'll get you some tea." He reached over him and carefully moved the cup of newly-brewed_ Sencha _to his lap. Gin tipped it to Hitsugaya's mouth and managed to empty half the cup. The tea tasted extremely horrible, but he was too weak to push it away with the first sip. "I know it taste bad, but it works like a charm."

Hitsugaya could only managed a, "Thanks." Gin brushed the hair hiding his face behind his ear.

"Do you need anything else?" His voice was so mellow and soft-spoken now.

"Take a bath with me." He didn't feel like putting up that fake act anymore, seeing that Ichimaru didn't buy into it.

He was bewildered at this request. "Huh?"

"Please. It's freezing, even for me."

Gin smiled tenderly. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"No...I'm fine" He stood slowly, legs throbbing and shivering all over.

"Alright, you go first." He guestered to the bathroom across the hall. Hitsugaya traveled in the room, peeking at the tub. It was, he noticed, already filled to the top with steaming water.

_Did...he know?_

"I won't look, promise." Gin turned to face the door as he stripped and climbed in. It was so soothing as the heat encased his whole body. He took a breath of the steam. Now it was Gin's turn. He curiously stared atthe man facing him. Hitsugaya blushed as he undressed so casually, but didn't dare turn away. He followed each Gin's movements with his eyes, too afraid to blink. It was as if each pore on his body was untouched, beautiful, glowing. The sight its self was breath-taking.

_Gin..._

"Move over." He interupted.

"S-Sorry" Hitsugaya scooted foreward, the water spilling over as he settled behind him. Gin wrapped his arms around his stomach, chest pressing against his shoulders and hot breaths in his ear. He felt a painful tightening in his crotch as he did this and squeezed his own knee to make it fade.

"Do you dislike this, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No..." He seductively ran a finger down Gin's wet thigh. "Not at all."


End file.
